


Experiimentatiion

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Human Experimentation, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Red Romance, Science Experiments, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux wake up in a strange bedroom that is part of a scientific laboratory on Earth, and they are given aphrodisiacs as part of an experiment. How will they react? EriSol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiimentatiion

**Author's Note:**

> Experiimentatiion, aka yet another Erisol human experimentation fic to satisfy my sci-fi fetish. 
> 
> Well, enjoy guys.

Eridan and Sollux woke up sprawled over the floor of a strange room on a strange planet. The lights flickered on, revealing their surroundings; they were locked in, there was a single table set for two with an uncorked bottle of wine and two glasses, and there was a large king-size bed that looked like it was taken right out of a hotel room.

Eridan couldn't stop staring at the bed. "What in fuck's name is that?"

"I think humans sleep on it, ED. Didn't you know? We're on Earth now." Sollux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was sick of explaining it to one of the other trolls every three minutes. "They said they were going to run tests on us. Where the rest of them are, I don't know. Probably running through a maze or something." Sollux sighed, and poured the wine.

Eridan was busy fixing his hair in the full-length mirror that ran the length of one of the walls. Sollux smacked his arm. "Stop that, ED. Honestly, you're so vain sometimes."

Sollux took a sip of his wine, motioning for Eridan to join him at the table. Eridan picked up his glass and took a hesitant sip, grimacing at the taste.

"You don't have to drink it, ED." Sollux said, hiding his smile by taking another sip.

"I KNOW, Sol." Eridan said. "But I suppose while we're guests here we should learn some fuckin culture, is all."

"Guests? We're locked in! Hate to break it to you, but this is just another test. They haven't told us what they're testing, though." Sollux announced, sweeping his arm over the room.

"Drink your wine, Mage." Eridan said, staring down at the table.

After 20 minutes, Sollux was 2 glasses in, and Eridan hadn't even finished his first. He was just staring at the last three sips like they were going to poison him.

Sollux stood up from his chair abruptly, and it was by then he knew something was up with that bottle of wine. Eridan had noticed a sort of buzzing in his abdomen that he had dismissed as a normal effect of the wine, but looking at Sollux, he realized that was not the case. Sollux's face was flushed light yellow, his breathing was becoming uneven, and psionics were crackling around his eyes. 

"ED..." he said. "We have to... get out of here..." 

At first, Eridan was afraid Sollux would knock the door off its hinges; he was either very drunk or very aroused. But soon, Sollux had made his way to where Eridan was sitting, and pulled him to his feet, gripping his shirt in his hands. There was a clattering sound as Eridan's chair fell to the floor, but neither of them paid it any attention. Sollux was too busy kissing Eridan, gripping his shirt tightly, his lips pressed against Eridan's hard enough to bruise.

Eridan bit Sollux's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and Sollux ran his hands over Eridan's body, gripping his ass and pulling their bodies flush against one another. Eridan was surprised to find that Sollux's bulges were already fully unsheathed.

Sollux carried Eridan over to the bed, practically throwing him onto the mattress, and as Eridan sprawled, spread-eagled, face-up on the bed, Sollux straddled his waist, continuing to kiss him, pinning his arms up above him.

Sollux sat up, still straddling Eridan, and with a powerful burst of psionic energy shredded his clothing, leaving him fully naked. He dropped to his hands and knees, his body still flush against Eridan's waist, his bulges exposed and writhing against Eridan's clothed crotch. 

Eridan bucked his hips up against Sollux's body, and he moaned, he fucking moaned, like he just couldn't wait for Eridan to fuck him. Eridan couldn't help but smile. This was perfect. He began nipping and biting at Sollux's shoulder as he ground against him, Sollux's movements sloppy, his judgement clouded by intense lust.

But then, Eridan gripped Sollux's shoulders and pushed him up, flipping him onto his back on the bed next to him. Sollux was surprised at this sudden change in position, but it was soon welcome, as Eridan got back into position sucking and biting on his collarbone.

He moved even lower, and lower still, kissing and licking a trail down Sollux's fevered stomach, and Sollux gave a low moan as Eridan ran his tongue up the underside of one of Sollux's bulges. He took the tip of the other into his mouth, sucking lightly, eliciting a low groan from Sollux. He ran his tongue up one bulge, and down the other, feeling Sollux shudder beneath him. But he wasn't done. He inserted two fingers into Sollux's nook, pumping them in and out slowly, listening to Sollux's moans. Eridan noticed how wet Sollux was already, practically dripping with genetic material. He pumped his fingers in and out, increasing his speed, watching Sollux's lust-filled expression. It was too much for Sollux. He came hard, genetic material spilling over his stomach and dripping over Eridan's hand. 

Eridan withdrew his fingers and licked them, glancing down at Sollux, allowing himself to smirk. He ran his fingers over one of Sollux's bulges. It hadn't withdrawn yet; it was still fully flushed with blood and was attempting to twist itself around his fingers. 

"Still horny, Sol? I wouldn't expect you to have it in you." Eridan said. There was that smirk again. Sollux wanted to wipe it off of his face, but he wasn't sure if it was with a punch or a kiss.

Sollux hated him.

But right now he hated his clothes even more.

Eridan's clothes buzzed with psionics, and in a few seconds they were completely decimated. Eridan stood naked before him, his bulge fully unsheathed and dripping with precum, his face flushed a light violet. 

"Sol?" he asked, already feeling extremely aroused at the way Sollux was looking him up and down. "What are you doin?"

Sollux had him pinned to the bed in an instant, holding his arms up above his head with psionics and pushing his legs apart with his hands. Sollux inserted two fingers into Eridan's nook, pumping them in and out and scissoring them, feeling Eridan shudder under him in pleasure. But before Eridan could get close enough to orgasm, he removed his fingers. Eridan looked up, panting, in time for Sollux to position himself in between his legs, sliding both of his bulges inside of him at once.

Eridan groaned, wrapping his legs around Sollux's waist as he began pumping in and out. Eridan's breathing quickened as Sollux thrust even faster, and he started moaning against Sollux's neck, moaning like some kind of porn star, digging his nails into Sollux's shoulders. He really couldn't get enough. 

Sollux wrapped his hand around Eridan's bulge, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and after a few pumps, Eridan came, purple genetic material spilling all over Sollux's hand. Eridan's nook tightened around Sollux's bulges, and it nearly pushed him over the edge. He came, gloriously, moaning against Eridan's lips, his genetic material filling his nook.

Sollux pulled out of him, his yellow-flushed bulges stained purple with Eridan's genetic material, yellow and purple dripping off of the tips. Eridan looked at him, his expression exhausted, the lust slowly draining out of his eyes.

Sollux collapsed on the bed next to him, trying to find words, to say something, to explain what just happened, but there were none. All he could do was intertwine his hand with Eridan's, nuzzling into his shoulder.

And then the intercom came on.

"Thank you for participating in our Genetics and Mating test. As you may have noticed, the wine you drank was spiked with a powerful aphrodisiac designed to speed up the mating process of your species. As you were copulating, we have been taking careful note of the genitalia structure and quadrant behavior." 

Sollux hastily pulled sheets over his exposed bulge, which was already beginning to withdraw. Eridan huddled into Sollux's shoulder, but Sollux had different plans. He located the one camera in the room, staring it down defiantly, and destroyed it with psionics, snarling.

"The mirror, Sol." Eridan whispered.

"What?"

"It's 1-way glass. Kar has some of it in the ectobiology lab. They probably have people in there watchin us right now."

"Shit, ED, you're probably right." Sollux said. "I could probably bust us out of here but I kind of destroyed our clothing."

However, Eridan was already wrapping a sheet around himself, ripping it in half so it was the right size and securing it like a toga. Sollux was visibly laughing at him.

"Shut up, Sol. It's all I got." he said, frowning. Sollux wrapped the other half of the sheet around his waist, leaving his chest bare. The two of them were half naked, their hair messed, and to outsiders, it would be obvious what went on in that little mock-bedroom. But a stranger's opinion was the last thing on their minds. Now, they needed to escape.

Sollux approached the door, psionics crackling around his eyes, and blew the door off its hinges. He wasn't even sure it was locked anymore. The two of them ran out, hand in hand, ignoring the looks they got, and didn't stop until they reached the lobby and were out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there were no pails involved or mentioned in the sex scene, but I think if they were on Earth, and in a laboratory no less, the human scientists wouldn't know jack shit about troll reproduction and wouldn't know to provide one. 
> 
> Plus, I only just realized it now. So, I apologize.
> 
> Also, this is a oneshot, but I know i left it as a cliffhanger, so if you want me to do a follow-up fic then i will be happy to once I get all the rest of my writing done.


End file.
